A life changing decision: the sequel
by OA-SVU
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous fanfic. Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you like this one :)


**Previously:**

**He slowly made his way into the living area where Melissa noticed him and tensed. Olivia sat rubbing her back, telling her Elliot was a friend and it was ok. Eventually she calmed down and looked over at Elliot who smiled at her. Although she never spoke to him, she was beginning to relax in his presence, giving everyone that little bit of hope that she would be ok with help and support**

**One week later**: _Alex POV_

_It's been a week, a week since they both came home with me. Having Olivia and Melissa here isn't like anything I could have imagined. I've always been a loner, headstrong and independent, and although I didn't doubt my decision to have them both here so I could take care of them, I did have initial doubts about having people, mainly Olivia here, in my apartment, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week._

_This past week has been a challenge. Melissa is an incredible little girl, she's coming along, her psychiatrist said she was talking a little more. It will take time she said. My heart breaks for her, the abuse she went through. Even prior to the kidnapping it was clear she didn't have a good home. She never likes to ask for a drink if she's thirsty or food if she's hungry, so used to not being allowed to ask before. But she's so loving with me and Olivia. Loves watching cartoons with us and when she does actually laugh it's like music to my ears._

_I set her up in my spare room, left my childhood teddy on the bed for her. She hasn't let it go since. I don't think she had many toys before. We bought more stuff to help her relax, books, a few toys new clothes. She chose her own bedding, her room still isn't very child like, the double bed just swallows her up but I don't want to replace it with a single. I don't want to get my hopes up just yet, I want her to stay. _

_Olivia. I don't even know where to begin. I've known about my feelings for her since the first time we met. We haven't spoken about them since the hospital and i'm starting to think maybe she got caught in the moment and didn't mean it in the same context as I did? I don't want to push her away, I value our friendship. At night when Melissa is sleeping we sit and watch TV. I tried to give up my bed for her (I only have one spare room) but she refused, said the sofa was just too comfortable. So every night we watch TV, relax, and every night we both fall asleep on the sofa until early in the morning. Most nights we get a good few hours of sleep before Melissa wakes up from her nightmares. The doctor said they'll be less frequent as time goes by. So much is different I keep on forgetting it's all only been a week._

_So we sleep on the sofa together, sometimes on opposite ends, sometimes wrapped up near each other. I haven't slept more than a few hours in my bed since the incident, but I can't say I care. I hope this all sticks, I really do._

...

**Saturday (8 days after the incident)**

Olivia woke up at 7:30am after a couple of hours sleep after Melissa's nightmare at 3am. After stretching she got up went to the bathroom to freshen up and made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast before going to wake Melissa and Alex in Melissa's room. When she made it to the kitchen, Olivia stopped in the door way. There was Alex next to the stove, with Melissa sitting on the work top, helping Alex make pancakes. They were both covered in flour and Melissa was laughing. It was rare to hear her laugh but when she did Olivia's heart swelled with joy. Hopefully the road to recovery would be okay.

"Morning Livi" Little Melissa noticed her first and held her hands out to be picked up. Olivia went over and obliged the four year old, resting her on her hip.

"Well good morning to you too Sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, Alex is teaching me how to make pancakes, she's funny Livi"

"Oh I know she is Sweetie, how about I take you to get cleaned up and then we'll eat breakfast?"

Melissa nodded her head then wriggled to be put down, running off to her room to pick her clothes. Something she's done methodically every morning this week. Once she was out the kitchen door Olivia turned to Alex,

"Morning, what time did you get up? You should have woken me."

"No it's fine, really, you're still recovering, you need to rest Liv. When I woke up at 6 she was already awake and sitting on the bed. I don't even remember falling asleep in her room last night, she should have woke me then"

"No, you both looked peaceful, besides she probably was able to get to sleep sooner with one of us there, and you were dead on your feet, let me help out some more, I'm not going to break"

Olivia was looking attentively at Alex's face, and acting on instinct she reached up and wiped some four of Alex's face. Realising what she's just done, she took a step back.

"Erm-I'll go and help Melissa, be back in a few minutes"

"Ye-I mean yeah of course, it should all be ready in a few minutes anyway"

With that Olivia turned around and quickly retreated from the kitchen.

**Olivia's point of view:**

_What was that? What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be making her uncomfortable in her own home. I should have controlled myself. I really like Alex, and this week has been a real eye opener into her life. She's just so amazing. With Melissa. With me. She hasn't brought up what we briefly talked about in the hospital. I think she regrets it, I see her looking at me sometimes and then she frowns. Maybe she just sees me as a friend. Maybe the sooner i'm out of here the better. It's all too easy to fall into the family life. I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Alex, with Melissa. I think I'm falling in Lo-_

"Livi!" Melissa shouting her name snapped her out of her thought. She walked into her room to see Melissa sitting on her bed with a few outfits. I don't think she had this many clothes before and we'd only brought her a few outfits.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"Can I wear these?" Pointing to some shorts. Olivia looked out the window at the grey clouds hovering over the city,

"I think it's going to rain Sweetie, how about you put on some jeans, that way you won't be cold when we go out"

Olivia didn't directly want to tell her no, knowing she's probably been told it enough times in her life even for the smallest of things. So a little tactical thinking would have a better result.

"We're going out?"

"Well, if you want to, and if Alex wants to, I was thinking we'd take you out today, somewhere fun and we'll let you choose"

Melissa's face lit up, she's never been allowed to choose anything before, and she most certainly had never been paid this much attention.

"I can choose? I don't know what to choose. What can we do, what's nice to do?"

For a four year old she was exceptionally intelligent, and it was clear she felt like she was a bother to both Olivia and Alex. She most certainly was not.

"Of course you can, I can give you some suggestions and you can pick. So there's the zoo-"

"What's a zoo?"

"It's a place where loads of animals are kept, like elephants, tigers, giraffes, monkeys-"

"Can we go, can we really?"

"Sure sweetie, let's just wash your face, and we'll go and ask Alex while we eat breakfast".

After getting ready in record time Melissa made her way to the kitchen were Alex was dishing out breakfast. She slowed down walking through the door and climbed up onto the chair she always sat on with the booster seat. She was looking at Alex like she wanted to ask her something. Alex noticing this smiled at Melissa.

"What's up Sweetie?" using the nickname Olivia and she had been calling Melissa all week, the little girl relaxed a little before quietly so Alex could barely hear her, started talking.

"Livi said tha-at i-i-if we asked you and you said yes, that we could go some place called a zoo where they keep the animals, but we don't have to go if you're busy 'cos I can stay here and read my books"

Alex's heart broke at the slight stutter Melissa had when asking her but she also felt like it was a step forward, this was the first thing Melissa asked for in the week she's been here and Alex was flooded with joy and relief.

"Sweetie, if you want to go to the zoo, me and Olivia would love to take you" She ut on her biggest smile and leaned down near Melissa, pushing her curly brown hair from her face.

"R-really?"

"Really!" Melissa jumped off the chair into Alex's arms and hugged her as tight as her little body could. When Olivia came through a few minutes later with damp hair, Melissa let go of Alex and went to hug Olivia.

"Alex said we could go!"

Olivia was beaming "That's great Sweetie, we'll eat breakfast, let Alex have some time to get ready while we wash up and we'll set off ok?"

Melissa nodded her head and ran back to her chair were she began to demolish her pancakes. Olivia and Alex both shared an ecstatic smile before joining her for breakfast.

...

After a long day out in the zoo, and then stopping for lunch, Alex and Olivia walked into the precinct to see how the guys were getting along. Melissa who was worn out, was resting on Alex's hip, who refused to let Olivia carry her not wanting to prevent her ribs and arm from healing any sooner.

"Hey guys" Olivia broke the silence in the room, Elliot, Fin and Much all looked up and beamed when they saw who'd spoken. One by one, starting with Elliot they got up and carefully hugged Olivia whilst beaming over at Alex who still held Melissa.

"Hey, what are you both doing here? How you feeling? How's Melissa doing?"

"Guys, one question at a time please" Olivia chuckled before responding again,

"I'm doing good my personal nurse *She looks over at Alex and beams* had been taking good care of me, and before you ask, yes I've been taking my meds! I'm feeling great, if I weren't on suspension I'd probably be back already!"

The guys laughed, feeling back Olivia was on suspension but happy she was finally having some time off."That's great Liv! So Melissa?"

"Yeah she's doing better, we just got back from the zoo and she seemed fine, a bit tense at first with all those people but she soon relaxed. Any news on the case?"

"You know we're not meant to-"

"I know El, I- I just want to know, you know? I'm not going to intervene"

Elliot sighed and looked at the guys before looking back to Olivia

"Okay, okay. Well you know Melissa's mum was arrested and charged with child neglect? Well the case for that is a little thin but, we should still have enough to keep her away for a while. She's out on bail, the bail wasn't set high, we don't know why. Jake was released from hospital yesterday, he's been remanded in custody and the initial hearing date should be next week. But that's all you're getting!"

"Thanks El!"

Looking over at Alex, Olivia could see her sitting down at Olivia's desk, slowly rocking the now awake Melissa. Melissa seemed a little tense so Olivia went over.

"Hey Sweetie, you're awake. Remember how I told you I'm a police officer?" She waited for Melissa to nod in reply before continuing

"Well this is where I work, and these guys, they're my friends. They'd never hurt you. Do you remember them from before when we found you?" Waiting for a reply again she helped Alex up before slowly walking her with Melissa held securely in her arms over to the guys

"Well you know Elliot? He was at the house before, He bought you some toys" every so slowly Melissa looked at Elliot, and held his eyes, whilst Elliot did his best to keeping smile genuine and not intimidate her. In her quiet little voice she looked at him before smiling softly and saying hi. Elliot smiled widely at that before stepping away and allowing Fin and Much to be introduced to her. After a few tense moments, and not letting go of Alex's neck, she started to relax. Although she only said a few words to each of them, a few more to Elliot, It was a huge step in her recovery.

Alex took Melissa to the drinks machine whilst Elliot and the guys carried on talking.

"So have social services been in touch?" Fin spoke quietly even though Alex and Melissa left the room, just in case they were near.

"Yeah, they came round a few days after we were released, they seem to think Melissa is ok with us for now, but obviously are concerned about long term. Melissa is already attached to us, and we to her, but we're not together and they're concerned about the effect it will have on her when I go back to my place, or when they find another home for her. They'll be coming to see us Monday morning to keep us updated."

"So you're not planning on staying with Alex long term?" Elliot had a knowing smirk on his face when he asked this, and they guys looked down trying to hide their laughs. "I mean you know, it's kinda obvious-"

"What? What's obvious?"

"You know...How you both feel about each other-"

Elliot left the sentence hanging and looked at Olivia who was blushing crimson, just as she was about to reply Alex walked back in with Melissa, who for all purposes was looking a lot happier.

"Livi, Alex took me to see a her friend down stairs whose a doctor and the doctor lady gave me a lolly pop-See?" Melissa looked really cheerful waving her lollypop in Olivia's face before putting her back in its place in her mouth.

"You nearly done? It's nearly time for dinner, and I for one am starving" Alex was looking at Olivia and then back at Melissa whilst she spoke, tickling the little girl on the sides every now and then to hear her giggle.

The guys in the room looked on in amazement at their 'Ice Queen' ADA happily playing with the little girl and all sent a knowing smile in Olivia's direction.

"Yeah sure, how 'bout you go onto the car and I'll be out in a few minutes?" Alex nodded once before saying goodbye to the guys and turning to leave. Just as they were near the door, Melissa looked at the guys and gave a small smile and a quiet bye, just enough for the guys to hear before they carried on through the door and out of the room.

"Well would you look at that, our tough as nails ADA has been turned into a pile of mush by a four year old, if only the courts could see her now" Fin had a huge smile on his face but wiped it off when Olivia glared his way.

Before she could reply, Elliot caught her attention "you'd be an idiot to let her go. It's clear how she feels about you, how she's always felt"

"She doesn't El, we kissed in the hospital-but she's not mentioned it since, I think she-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! She has always cared, and if you two weren't so busy covering up you're sexual attraction to each other by fighting all the time, you would have realised it sooner, do something about it!"

Instead of replying, Olivia gave a small smile, said goodnight and hurried off to the car. Her team watched her back as she went, then all laughed a little before continuing with their work.

...

After a nice tea cooked by Olivia, they settled down to watch an animated film called brave, which Melissa absolutely adored. Although really tired she refused to sleep until the end of the film and when the credits rolled she was nearly out like a light. Olivia was about to pick her up and take her to bed until Alex glared at her, instead going ahead to the bedroom to get Melissa's night stuff ready before Alex came through carrying the sleeping child.

When she was changed and tucked in, Alex turned on her night light and they headed off into the living room. Olivia settled down on the sofa whilst Alex headed off to the kitchen and returned with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She handed one to Olivia, filled up their glasses before settling on the other end of the couch. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was nice for them to both be able to sit down and enjoy a drink together while relaxing.

When Alex noticed Olivia's eyes starting to drop after her second glass of wine she decided to take action.

"Right that's it, two glasses of wine and you're nearly KO'd, I didn't take you for a light weight Benson" Alex was giggling as she said this, and Olivia knew straight off she was having a laugh with her.

"I blame the medication, see if you didn't make me take it I'd be drinking you under the table, but as it is, i'm about to keel over and probably hit the table, maybe we should call it a night" Alex was outright laughing now, and stood to pick up the glasses before taking them to the kitchen. Olivia went into the bathroom to change and do her teeth. Once she was ready she walked back out to the sofa and noticed her blankets and pillows from the night before had vanished. About to turn into the kitchen to find Alex, the woman appeared in her door way dressed in sweatpants and a tank top ready for bed.

"Nope not anymore. We're grown-ups Liv, we can share my bed. I don't even want to have to recount all the times I heard your back click today. That sofa is no good for your shoulder and ribs and I'm not giving up my bed. We're sharing and I'm not hearing any more about it!" With that she turned round and walked back into her room, Olivia trying to conceal a smile was right behind her.

Having turned off the lights in the living area, Olivia entered Alex's bedroom to see the blonde already under the covers, her glasses on the bedside table. Olivia left the door open in case Melissa woke up and walked to the other side of the bed before slipping under the sheets. They were on opposite ends of the bed, both silent until Alex again, clearly having more confidence from the glasses of wine spoke into the silence

"Liv this is stupid. Look, I told you at the hospital I really like and care for you. I know you weren't probably thinking straight with what had happened so i'm just gonna out this out there. If you want to forget it was said it's fine, but I don't want this awkwardness between us-"

"You like me in what way? I mean Alex I do really like you, but I thought you were straight? I don't want to be just an experiment or a fling with you"

They had both rolled over to face each other now, and even in the dark you could make out the blush in Olivia's face after what she's just said.

"What? Really you thought that? No I'm gay Olivia, I always have been, I just don't broadcast it-"

"But you went on a date with Langam-"

"Yeah a work date, we're just friends, he can be a bit, pigheaded sometimes, but he's an alright guy. We're nothing more than friends. I like you Liv, I have since I started working there, I thought you didn't like me because you're always pushing for a row-"

"Because I was attracted to you and I wanted to hide it-"

"So we're both attracted to each other?"

"It certainly looks that way" Then both women laughed and relaxed. After talking a bit more and deciding to take this extra slow, Olivia rolled onto her back and Alex cuddled up beside her, trying to avoid her injuries. Both women fell into a dream filled sleep.

Suddenly awake, Alex looked around in the dark, still curled up next to Olivia, trying to discover what woke her up. Sitting up as not to disturb Olivia she put on her glasses and looked up to hear a small whimper coming from the open doorway. Melissa was standing in the doorway with her teddy secure under one arm, whimpering quietly.

"Hey Sweetie, did you have a bad dream?"

Not talking but nodding her head Melissa looked over at Alex with tear streaked cheeks.

"Do you want me to come and tuck you back in?"

Again she got no verbal reply but a shake of the head to indicate no. She then carefully walked over to Alex's side of the bed and stood looking at Alex. Olivia had woken up and was listening to the exchange quietly, her love for Alex increasing when she hear the soft and loving tone in which she spoke to Melissa with and not wanting to disturb it.

Melissa walked closer to the side of the bed then picked up the corner of the cover and tried to climb up. Smiling she climbed over Alex and settled into the middle of the bed on her stomach, teddy under her arm and slowly closed her eyes. Olivia and Alex's heart swelled with love for this little girl, who after such a horrible life was still able to show them her love and compassion. Alex took her glasses off, leaned over to kiss Olivia on the side of the mouth then kissed Melissa on the forehead before pulling the covers back up and hugging Melissa to her. The three of them slept peacefully.

...

At 9am the three ladies were seen rushing round the apartment, attempting to get ready in record time after finally sleeping all the way through after Melissa's apartment. There would be no need to rush other than the small problem with social services getting there at any minute.

Melissa was at the table eating her cereal, whilst Alex and Olivia, although mainly Alex straightened out the already tidy apartment, hoping that the woman from social services would agree to letting Melissa stay here longer, if not indefinitely.

At 9:15am the buzzer went and both Alex and Olivia stopped and stared at each other a few minutes, before Alex finally snapped out of it and allowed the woman entry into her home. After inviting the female social worker from the hospital into the living area, Olivia took a seat with her whilst Alex went through to get some drinks.

"Here you go Ms Jameson, coffee, white with two sugars" Alex smiled whilst handing over the drink. Olivia reached up to grab her tea whilst Alex also sat down with a coffee.

"Please, call me Melanie. This is a lovely apartment you have. So let's get down to business shall we. Now Ms Cabot and Detective Benson-"

"Olivia and Alex is fine Ma'am" cut in Olivia, hoping to set the woman at ease whilst also remaining formal.

"None of that Ma'am, like I said Melanie is just fine. How are you recovering Olivia?"

"I'm loads better thank you, healing very quickly, even took the sling off" At which Alex sent a disapproving look her way, which thankfully went unnoticed by Melanie.

"Yes I see. Well I've been speaking to Melissa's psychiatrist, and she seems to think that Melissa is coming along well. She told me Melissa seems very relaxed in both your presence, which I think is-"

"Alex!" a shout interrupted Melanie and Alex took a quick glance at Olivia before excusing herself and heading off to Melissa's room where the shout came from. Olivia just smiled at Melanie and made casual conversation until Alex returned.

"Hey Sweetie, what's wrong? Why aren't you ready yet?" Alex walked into Melissa's room and sat down on the bed. Looking closely at Melissa she could see the young girl looked upset so set about making it right.

"I don't know what to wear a-and I want her to like me" Melissa's little stuttering voice made Alex a little worried.

"Oh honey, you can wear anything, and i know for a fact she'll like you regardless of what you wear. Her names Melanie and she's really nice"

"But if I wear something extra nice she might not take me away" Melissa was on the verge of tears and hear heartbreak brought tears to Alex's eyes.

"Oh Sweetie" Alex pulled Melissa onto her lap and quietly rubbed the girls back until she stopped crying. "We don't want you to go away either, and we're going to do our best to keep you here, but you know even if they find you a nice family to live with we'll stay in touch right?"

"B-but I don't want a nice family I want you and Livi" and Melissa broke down once more. The adults in the other room had heard her little sobs and made their way to the doorway to see Melissa sitting on Alex's lap whilst she explained that she wanted her to stay too. Olivia had tears in her eyes but was smiling regardless. Melanie gave a little smile before slightly tapping Olivia's arm and indicated they should return to the living area.

...

Not 5 minutes later Alex returned to the living area with Melissa in tow, her little face was still blotchy from crying but she wore a lovely pair of jeans with a nice jumper, and Alex had left her curly hair down. She sat on the sofa between Alex and Olivia and leaned slightly into Olivia whilst Alex drank her drink.

"Hi Melissa, I'm Melanie. I really like your outfit" at this Melissa picked up and relaxed slightly. "Have you been having a nice time here with Alex and Olivia?"

"Yes, they've been taking real good care of me." She paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath, no one spoke knowing she had more to say "Can I stay here please?" At this both Olivia and Alex looked over at her beaming with pride. Melanie, who knew she had trouble asking for things from a previous conversation with Olivia and her psychiatrist was also surprised but the only indication of her shock was a slight raise in her eyebrows.

"Well you see Melissa, it's not that easy-"

"Why? I like it here"

"I know you do, and I know Olivia and Alex have been taking extra care with you but you see, soon they're going to have to go back to work, and we may have already found a really nice family for you to stay with. They have another child, a little girl two years older than you. They have a nice garden with a dog-"

"B-but I don't wanna go, please can I stay" Melissa was already crying quietly and was struggling to remain calm. At hearing there may be another family for Melissa, both Alex and Olivia took deep breaths trying to hold back the tears. Olivia's heart was pounding and Alex felt like she would burst.

"I know you do Melissa, I know. But you see, Olivia will be better soon and back in her home because she won't be sore anymore. And we prefer children to stay with couples. We can't have you going between homes it's not fair on you. With both Olivia and Alex working there will be no one here to take care of you"

"But Livi stays here, and they love me, and they took me to the zoo. They let me sleep with them last night when I had a bad dream and they keep me safe" At this both Olivia and Alex blushed deeply whilst Melanie smirked a little.

"That's lovely Melissa, how about you go and play in your room for a little while whilst I talk to Olivia and Alex"

After Melissa slowly walked back to her room hoping to catch some of the conversation and mildly annoyed they didn't carry on talking until she had reached her room, melanie turned round to face Olivia and Alex again.

"Now am I to assume that you are both in a relationship?" she was smiling at the time and writing notes in her pad. Alex coughed slightly, still trying to calm herself from what Melissa had said.

"Er yeah we are, i mean we're taking it slow, you know not rushing, and we weren't doing anything inappropriate I mean we knew she'd you know wake up with a nightmare and yeah it was all innocent-"

"Alex, babe, breathe. No need to talk so fast. I don't think Melanie was asking what we were doing" Olivia was chuckling alongside Melanie at Alex's little outburst, then relaxed herself and laughed along with them.

"Well I think it's lovely, you both seem like lovely women. However, this doesn't necessarily help your case. I mean like you said you're taking it slow, what if it doesn't work out? What if you realise being in a relationship wasn't the right thing. Melissa clearly cares a great deal for you both, and I can see why, but she needs stability. We need to know that she's in a stable home were both parents will likely always be together. It's not likely they'll approve her to stay here when you're relationship is so new. I'm sorry, I truly am"

Alex and Olivia were both too emotional to say anything so They sat there for a few minutes taking it all in when Melanie spoke again

"Look the family we picked out are lovely. We've explained she may have some difficulties settling down but they're good people. The mom's a stay at home mom and she can give Melissa a little extra attention that she needs at the moment. The father is a fire fighter, they're good people. She'll have another child to bond with. I truly am sorry. We'll be picking Melissa up on Thursday, would you like me to explain it to her?"

Olivia was the first to snap out of her shock to reply "N-no it's ok, we'll do it" With that Melanie got up and packed away her things, she felt terribly for this, but they system was there for a reason. After walking her out Olivia went back to the sofa were Alex still sat and took her in her arms, tears flowing freely from them both.

...

After calming down a little they wiped away their tears and got up to walk to the room which had been dubbed Melissa's. Hand in hand they pushed open the door and walked in, they sat on the floor next to Melissa who had been playing with a few dolls she was given. When Melissa looked up and saw both women cry, she placed the dolls down and carefully climbed on Olivia's lap.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" her voice was so quiet and gentle Alex broke down again, her heart breaking every time she looked over at the woman she was falling in love with and the little angel in her lap.

"No Sweetie, we're not hurt. You see Melanie just left"

"She left me here, I can stay?" Melissa was smiling and hugging Olivia more, happily thinking she was staying with the two women she loved. Olivia's heart broke, and fresh tears poured down her face.

"N-no Sweetie, we're so so sorry. But Melanie thinks for the time, you'll be better off with the family she talked about. And you'll have a girl to play with, and the mom doesn't work so she can take care of you" Olivia was rubbing Melissa's back and looking over Melissa's shoulder to Alex who looked deathly pale when Melissa believed she could stay.

"Nooo no no! I want to stay with you too, don't you love me? Don't you want me here?" Melissa let go of Olivia and was now standing by herself, thinking she wasn't loved. Alex crawled over to her and took her in her arms, crying even more.

"Oh baby, we love you so much. We really do, and we want nothing more than you to stay here, but we don't get to choose. But you know we love you, and we'll keep in touch, and you can phone us or talk to us, and we'll hopefully be allowed to come and see you" Alex wasn't even trying to hold it together when she spoke, and it broke Olivia's heart to see her this upset.

"When are they taking me away?" It was Olivia who replied, knowing Alex was struggling a great deal after just talking.

"On Thursday Sweetie, so you know what, we're gonna have loads of fun until then, and we'll buy you a few more things to take with you, and we'll put some of your pictures from the zoo in frames and you can take them too, but Alex is right, you can speak to us whenever you want ok? We do love you, so much"

Nothing more was said for the next ten minutes, and it gave each person time to calm. It was nearing 11 o'clock when Alex suggested that they go for a walk and get some fresh air. She also wanted to pop into her office to speak to Liz.

...

After spending the day in the park and walking round the girls headed to the precinct. Although they tried to cheer up Melissa, she'd hardly said a word since this morning and both Olivia and Alex were worried. Walking into the room, all the guys were sitting at their desks doing paperwork. When the men looked up they could see the upset faces and knew what was wrong straight away.

"Hey girls, have you had a nice day?" Elliot tried his best to sound cheerful but social services had stopped by earlier for more details of the case and were informed of the decision to take Melissa away. If felt wrong, they already felt she belonged with Olivia and Alex but they knew it was out of their hands. Melissa didn't reply, and went to sit on Olivia's chair.

"You heard?" Olivia asked El. "Yeah, social services called round earlier for her file" Both women only nodded at this, knowing social services would have called in.

"They're taking her on Thursday El, and I-I don't want her to go" Olivia started crying once again and Elliot stood up and pulled her into a hug. He knew Olivia's love for children even though she always acted all tough. Alex rubbed her back as she cried then kissed the back of her neck before going to sit with Melissa. The show of affection didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the squad, and they all felt it was a shame that it took this long for them to realise.

After staying a short while, they got ready to leave. Before walking out, Melissa walked over to Elliot's desk and stood next to it. In a quiet voice she looked up at him and spoke "Bye Elliot, thank you for the clothes and toys before" and shocking everyone there she leaned in and gave him a quick hug before running off back to Olivia and Alex who were both still staring at Elliot's desk, not really comprehending what had just happened.

After getting home, eating and putting Melissa to bed, both Alex and Olivia retired to Alex's room. They were both lying there not touching when Alex began to cry again leaned up and started hugging Olivia to her.

"Please, please Olivia, please don't let this break us! Please. I need you. I still want us to give this a go, please" Olivia lay down holding Alex to her and cried too. "Ssshhh I know baby, I need you too. It's ok, we'll get through it, i love you i'm not going anywhere" Olivia hadn't even realised she'd said it, it felt so natural, like something she'd said everyday of her life. But she didn't regret it, she knew she loved Alex.

"Oh god, I-I love you too. I know it's soon but I do, I've known for a while, I never thought you'd feel like this about me." With that said they both lay there for a while and calmed down. They knew they weren't going to make love tonight, their energy all but drained, but they did kiss, slowly, carefully and passionately for a long time. Their hands glided over the others body, and when they finally relaxed, they fell asleep still hugging each other closely.

...

Thursday rolled round all too quickly and there wasn't a smiling face in the apartment that morning. The past few days had been amazing. They'd gone out round the city, made photo frames with stuff purchased from the arts and crafts store and bout Melissa a few more things like clothes and books to take with her.

At 11am the doorbell rang, Olivia with all the strength she could muster, dragged her feet to the door to let in social services. Melissa remained seated on the sofa, with bags and bags of stuff next to her on the floor. Alex had her arm wrapped round her, eyes botchy from crying earlier in the morning. They didn't move when Melanie walked into the sitting area and saw them watching tv.

Guilt pooled in her stomach when she took a minute to notice the pure defeated looks on the adults faces and her heart broke just that little bit more when she saw Melissa wrapped in Alex's embrace, crying quietly. Her eyebrows shot up and a small delicate smile appeared when she looked at the mountain of bags little Melissa would be taking with her. After only two weeks here it was clear they'd bought her everything she needed and some. Olivia and Melanie took the bags down to the car and turned round to see Alex and Melissa walking out the apartment block.

After a long and tearful hugging session Melissa climbed into the car with the help of both Alex and Olivia. Before the door shut she held out the teddy she'd clung onto for two weeks, Alex's childhood teddy, and passed it back to Alex. More tears fell and Alex could barely stop crying enough to say "No Sweetie, that's your teddy now, and you'll both take extra good care of each other okay" Little Melissa cried some more when Alex buckled the teddy in with her. They made sure she was secure before hugging and kissing her once more before closing the door. The entire process was observed by Melanie who couldn't hold the tears at bay, sometimes she thought, this job sucked. After thanking them profusely and apologising for not being able to do more, she climbed into the car and pulled away from the curb.

It wasn't until the car drove off round the corner that Alex nearly collapsed into the arms of Olivia, her heart well and truly broken. Olivia steered Alex back into the building, failing to hide her own tears. Once they were in the apartment, they went over to the sofa sat down and lay in each other's arms the rest of the day. They left the phones unanswered, and everyone took the hint stopped trying to ring. It was that night they first made love. It was more pure need than anything else. They both needed to feel not alone, so as they slowly and passionately made love into the night they almost, just almost could forget about the hurtful events of the day.

...

**6 Months later**

It had been a long and tiring six months. Olivia had been back on field duty for only three months, her injuries taking a bit longer to heal than expected. Cases seemed to come and go and a few times Olivia thought about whether SVU was the place for her anymore. Alex, who had been her rock, had said if she wanted to move to a different team she'd fully support her. Their relationship had gone from strength to strength and last weekend Olivia had finally moved in properly. In the past six months she'd hardly spent any time in her apartment, preferring the space and the memories in Alex's.

It was a Friday night, the first night off they'd both had in a few weeks, and although a few days out, they were celebrating their six month anniversary together tonight. The squad had been more than supportive of the two of them, with both of them hearing the brotherly 'if you hurt her' speech from pretty much everyone. Alex was quite surprised that Olivia had been given the speech about Alex, especially when Olivia was close with the team. But when she'd heard Elliot give Olivia the 'If you hurt her' speech, she truly felt accepted by the team.

Things in her work were going well. She's was getting along better with her colleagues, who were a bit apprehensive when she first came out that she was in a relationship with Olivia. Liz was very supportive and said it would in no way alter the opinion she had of her, which was something that had troubled Alex greatly.

At 8pm on Friday night, Alex and Olivia walked hand in hand into one of the nicest Italian restaurants in New York. Olivia's favourite food was Italian and she wanted to treat her to an amazing meal with some dancing later on. Olivia walked through the door and stood, speechless. The place was stunning.

"Alex, baby, this is too much-"

"Ah no Olivia, I want to treat you, you deserve this, more than this, I want to do this for you" leaning into Olivia's side she put on her best puppy dog face until Olivia could do nothing but laugh.

The night was going amazingly, and in the morning they were setting out to Alex's parent house for the weekend break. Olivia had only been there once before but jumped at the chance to go again, needing to speak to Alex's parent. Six months may be soon but Olivia knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with Alex and she wanted to marry her.

They'd exchanged gifts in the apartment, Alex giving her a brand new and very expensive leather jacket which Olivia just loved. Olivia gave her a stunning diamond necklace and earring set. They were White gold with a very elegant diamond sitting in them which Alex's heart just melted over. But Olivia noticed the tiny flicker of disappointment when Alex opened the jewellery box which she hid really quickly, and had to herself hide the smirk when she realised that Alex didn't expect a thing.

After an amazing evening they tumbled through the apartment door, a little buzzed from the wine and champagne consumed throughout the evening, changed and settled on the sofa for a while. They turned on the lamp by the sofa and talked about up and coming plans for time at her parents estate. Whilst they were talking, Olivia had picked up a photo frame after turning the lamp on. The picture was of her, Ale and Melissa from the zoo. They were all wearing stupid animal hats and pulling faces at the camera. There wasn't a day that went by that Olivia hadn't thought about little Melissa. For the first few weeks after Melissa left, they'd constantly spoken to her on the phone.

She hadn't been adjusting well to the new family and rarely spoke. It was after that that the family had suggested they limit communications to the girl so she would adapt more, which they begrudgingly agreed to. It was two months ago that they'd received the last e-mail off Melissa's new foster mom saying she'd finally settled and was doing great. She'd turned five and was now in school full time which she loved.

Alex noticed the faraway look in Olivia's eyes and moved to sit on her lap. When she was the picture Olivia was looking at she smiled remembering the day with much love.

"How do you think she's doing?" Alex asked after a few minutes of looking. "I hope she's doing okay, I hate that her mom never e-mailed back after the last time but I guess I can understand. I got in touch with Melanie though, and although she couldn't give me details she said Melissa seemed settled."

"I'm glad, I just wish things could have been different"

"Yeah me too baby, me too" Olivia put the frame back on the side table and shocking Alex lifted her up over her shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.

"Aaaaaarrgh Liv out me down" and laughed when Olivia literally threw her onto their bed. Olivia laughed at Alex all sprawled out on the bed before she climbed in with her. They made love all night, whispering their love for the other into their ear. Slow passionate kisses, whimpers and long moans filled the spacious apartment until early hours of the morning when they finally came down from their high.

"I love you Olivia Benson"

"And I love you Alexandra Cobat"

With that they fell asleep spent and sated in their lover's arms.

...

The drive to Alex's parent's house was peaceful. They secretly then obviously would steal glances from each other whenever they could, and held hands most of the journey. When they pulled up into the estate three hours later her parents were waiting at the entrance for them. At first they were not quite accepting of Alex's partner, but after meeting her and seeing how happy Alex was with her, they welcomed Olivia with open arms.

When Alex was in the kitchen with her mum, Olivia approached Mr Cabot in the study, closing the door behind her. When he heard the door close he picked his head up and smiled seeing Olivia standing nervously next to the door.

"Olivia, please, do take a seat, what can I do for you?" he had his suspicions about what Olivia was going to ask and wanted to make her relaxed. He wanted Alex to be happy, and she had never been happier than with Olivia.

"Mr Cabo-"

"Now now Olivia, I've told you many a times, it's Richard, no need with formalities, we're family"

"yes Mr C- I mean Richard, sorry I'm just nervous. You see. I –I want to ask Alex to marry me. I love your daughter Richard, more than I've ever loved anyone. And i'm sure she loves me too. I'm going to ask her either way, but I would love nothing more than your blessing"

"Olivia, you have it. I've never seen Alex this happy, she loves you, and I know you'll both be extremely happy with each other, of course you have it" at this he got up and walked round the desk, shocking Olivia by pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Richard, your blessing means the world to me" Olivia wiped the tear from her eyes and left the study. Richard couldn't keep the smile off his face.

After an enjoyable weekend, Monday came round all too quickly and Alex was in court first thing. Olivia had it all planned and spoke to Cragen about leaving early. He whole heartedly agreed and even told her to come in a bit later tomorrow with a wink. Olivia blushed but left his office happy.

Christmas was fast approaching and the lights had been going up across the city. It was late November and the weather was bitter. At 6 o'clock Olivia met Alex from work and took her for a walk through the city. They stopped to look at the lights and the Christmas displays. When they got to the Rockefellar they watched people skate around without a care in the world. Alex was leaning against the railing with Olivia up behind her, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist keeping her warm. Alex had forgot her gloves that day and Olivia couldn't help but think that it was meant to be. Under the pretence of keeping Alex's hands warms she put them in her own and rubbed them to warm them up.

Alex loved this side of Olivia, and not many people got to see it, Olivia was warming her hands and all Alex could do was tip her head back on to the side to give Olivia a kiss. The kiss turned passionate and without Alex realising Olivia had slipped the ring onto her finger. When the kiss stopped Alex stared out across the ring with a goofy smile plastered to her face. Olivia picked up Alex's left hand and slowly rubbed her ring finger. Alex froze, looked at her hand and her breath caught in her throat. On her left ring finger was the most beautiful engagement ring she's ever seen, it was simply elegant. Having a closer look, she realised they matched her necklace and earrings from Friday. Slowly turning around, she looked into Olivia's eyes, still barely able to breathe.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Olivia leaned forward put her mouth above Alex's ear and said

"Marry me?"

With happy tears flowing continuously from both their eyes, Alex kissed Olivia was all the love she had. People were stopping and looking, guessing what had just happened. When they finally broke apart Alex leaned next to Olivia's ear and whispered "yes" back.

Olivia picked her up, swung her around and people around them clapped and cheered.

...

It was the 13th December when Olivia and the guys got a call out to a school, with a concerned teacher believing a child was being neglected at home. Social services had also been called and were meeting the detectives at the school.

When they arrived at the school they headed to the reception area where they were told to go straight through to the head masters office and he'd be with them shortly. Once they were seated the door opened again and in walked the head master with someone else. Olivia who had been looking around the room stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Melanie step out from behind the headmaster. After introductions had been made with the headmaster and a brief hi to Melanie from Olivia and Elliot the headmaster sat down and offered the others to do so.

Both agencies were in the dark as to what was really going on. When the headmaster began to explain that they believed a child was being neglected at home and this morning saw the child come in with a large bruising on her upper arm they called the police. The child had yet to mention how the bruising occurred. Olivia asked where the child was and was told the nurses office. Melanie said she'd stay and get the child's contact details from the headmaster while the detectives spoke with the child.

After leaving the office Olivia was shown to the nurse's room where she knocked on the door and entered when she heard a 'come in'. Pushing the door slowly her breath caught in her throat when she saw Melissa sitting on the desk. The nurse gave a small smile as a greeting to Olivia before trying to talk to the Melissa again who had yet to pick up her head.

"Melissa?" Olivia's voice was soft and gentle and she thought she was going to have to repeat herself until Melissa finally looked up. When she did the instant recognition was there and she jumped of the nurse's table and ran to Olivia's arms and cried.

Olivia sat there for about ten minutes soothing little Melissa who had yet to say anything apart from cry. There was a knock on the door and in walked Melanie. When she saw Olivia soothing Melissa she smiled a little. She felt so guilty when she got the details of the pupil from the headmaster. Elliot sat there fuming he couldn't believe this had happened to poor Melissa. He looked over to Melanie and was still quiet and said only two words 'fix it' before he got up to make a call.

Melanie decided to go and get the story off Melissa so made her way to the nurses office. The guilt was consuming her, but how could she have known? She's never had a problem with this family before, they were lovely people who passed all the checks, or so they appeared lovely.

Sitting on a spare chair in the nurse's room, Melanie let Melissa calm down before trying to talk to her. Olivia picked Melissa up and placed her on her lap, still soothing her.

"They hate me Livi, they don't like me. Mrs Williams keeps saying she's happy i'm not her real child and she only keeps me around for extra money, please Livi don't make me go back please" she cried some more in it broke Olivia who cried along with her.

"It's ok Sweetie, sshh it's ok, I need you to tell me what happened ok? I need you to tell me the truth too so you need to be real honest"

"They stopped me from ringing you and Alex and said I wasn't yours so I couldn't ring. And-and they took some of my clothes and gave them to Jessie even though she's older than me. When I wouldn't talk as much they would push me and shake my arms when I dropped my drinks but I swear Livi, it was an accident, I didn't mean to"

"Melissa, I need you to tell me how you got those bruises"

"Mr Williams came home from work and it as night time and he was tired. I had a bad dream Livi and a I went to their room like I did with you and Alex but Mrs Williams shouted and said Mr Williams had been working and I shouldn't disturb them so she dragged me back to my room"

"Sweetie do you always call them Mr and Mrs Williams?"

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to call them anything else because I'm not family"

"Oh Sweetie" and Olivia held onto her some more. She looked over at Melanie who looked all guilty and Olivia almost felt bad. "This isn't your fault you know" Olivia said to her as more of a statement than a question. Melanie looked her in the eye and smiled a little smile. Olivia stood up and put Melissa on the char and whispered she'd be back in a few minutes. Melissa reluctantly let go and left the room with Melanie in tow.

"She's coming home with me. She's not going back there. Me and Alex will file for custody, we're engaged, we live together. She'll be happy and safe with us, and you know it!

"I'll give you temporary custody, I'll drop the papers round the station later, and we'll go to the house for her things and drop them off too"

"Thank you, I'll send one of the guys round to bring Mrs Williams in for questioning" With a nod she turned around and walked back into the nurse's room. Elliot came round the corner and walked towards Melanie, to which she gave him a small smile and a nod 'it's done' and walked back to quickly speak with the headmaster.

Olivia picked up Melissa and her belongings and left the room, Elliot walking with her down the corridor. "Hi Elliot" Melissa's voice was not as quiet as the first time he'd spoken to her and even after this incident she still seemed to be able to talk ok with him which relieved him immensely.

"Hi Melissa, you doing ok kiddo?" she giggled a little and nodded. "What's happening to me now? Am I going to another home?"

It was Olivia who answered with "Afraid so, but don't worry Sweetie, the people you're going to love you very much"

"How can they love me if they've not met me yet?" Olivia was beaming with joy "Well you see Sweetie, I talked to Melanie and now that me and Alex have been together and are engaged, you can come and stay with us"

Melissa squeezed her real tight and didn't let go until they got in the car and made their way back to the station. At the station she was sitting on Olivia's knee in the squad room when Alex came running in breathless.

"Melissa" was the only thing she said before she ran to the little girl and picked her up holding her tightly to herself. "Oh Sweetie, we've missed you so so much" She was crying still when Olivia got up and hugged them both to her. There were smiles all around when they saw the family reunited once again.

Epilogue

It was Christmas Eve a year later when Alex and Olivia tied the knot. The wedding was a small service with close friends and family joining in. Little Melissa's adoption papers came through only a month before and no one could have been more happier.

Mrs Williams pleaded guilty to assault of a minor but no jail time was served. The family did how ever get taken off the fostering register for life. Melissa had come along heaps and bounds, and loved playing with Elliot's kids on a regular basis. She was a flower girl at the wedding and everyone in attendance 'awwwwwed' when she walked down the short isle before the two brides, before going to sit next to her grandma. She had settled down well and had been calling both Olivia and Alex mum and mama for a few months, bringing tears to their eyes they first few times.

Christmas day was full of excitement in the Cabot-Benson apartment, with Alex's parents spending Christmas with them, pleasing everyone including their granddaughter who they absolutely adored. The grandparents were in the living area entertaining their granddaughter whilst Alex and Olivia (mainly Olivia) cooked Christmas dinner.

The sound of laughter filled the apartment when Alex gave one more present to Olivia in the privacy of their kitchen. Olivia frowned believing she's already had her present this morning when Alex surprised her with an amazing honeymoon gift.

Opening the narrow box anyway, her breath caught in her throat and she almost stopped breathing altogether. There resting on tissue was a pregnancy test.

"The treatment worked, Merry Christmas mama"

The End.


End file.
